Practice Makes Perfect
by iloveromance
Summary: Feeling apprehensive about wanting to be a father, Niles ponders his future and wonders if he'll ever be ready for such a big commitment. A continuation/AU version of "Flour Child"


As gently as possible, Niles laid the sack of flour on Frasier's sofa.

"It's time for his nap. Turn him over if he starts fussing, will you, Dad?"

"No!" Martin replied.

Niles took a deep breath to stem any anger that might arise inside of him.

"I'm role playing, Dad."

"Yeah? Well try playing the role of a sane person! This is stupid, Niles! It's not a real baby!"

Hurt by his father's comment, which sadly was all too true, Niles walked over to where Frasier and Daphne were sitting at the breakfast table.

"I just want to make sure that he's okay. After all, I am responsible for his well-being."

Seconds later, Frasier and Daphne glanced at the sofa and then uneasily at Niles, who looked up in alarm.

"What?"

"Eddie..." Frasier replied.

"Looks like a dingo's got your baby!" Daphne quipped in a fake Australian accent.

Niles turned to the sofa, gasping in horror at the sight. Eddie had jumped onto Frasier's beloved Coco Chanel sofa and was tearing into Niles' beloved sack of flour, sending the white dust everywhere.

Frasier was sure to be livid, but all Niles could think of was that poor sack of flour he'd been trying so hard to keep from harm's way.

He shot out of the chair and ran toward the sofa, while his father frantically shooed Eddie away from the mess.

"Oh no! No!" Niles cried. "This is terrible! M-my innocent little-."

"Sack of flour!" Martin finished. "Oh geez, Niles, when are you going to get it through your head, it's not a real baby! And no amount of pretending in the world is going to prepare you for the real thing!"

Niles sighed deeply. "I know Dad. I just..." as his voice trailed away, he felt Frasier's hand on his arm.

"Come on, Niles. You can accompany me to the hospital to visit Clarence. Whoever that is."

"All right." Niles sighed as he followed his brother out of the apartment, looking sadly at his beloved flour child.

Later at the hospital, he couldn't help peering into the nursery window at the beautiful babies. While his brother was making a complete fool out of himself, visiting a co worker whose existence was a complete mystery, Niles was busy thinking about his future.

He wanted so much to be a father, but the thought scared him to death. He just wasn't sure if he was ready.

And he certainly wasn't about to discuss the issue with Maris. Sometimes he wondered if she wanted children at all. And if she did, would she want to have them with her husband. It was then that he realized that he may not want to know the answer, for the truth might hurt him even more so than the many times she'd ridiculed or shunned him.

Sadly he walked out of the hospital, almost hating the thought of returning to his enormous mansion. Without the sound of children's laughter, it was bound to feel cold and lonely.

Frasier draped an arm around his little brother's shoulders. "Come on, Niles. I'll drive you home."

He paused, taking another glance into the nursery.

"Actually Frasier, that won't be necessary." Niles replied. "There's... something I need to do."

Frasier smiled and patted Niles' back. "All right. I'll see you later then."

Niles walked alone through the streets of Seattle until he arrived at a familiar hangout. Just the sight of the green Café Nervosa sign was of great comfort.

He walked inside, grateful to find the café almost deserted, and after ordering his usual non-fat half caf latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon, he found a seat in a secluded corner.

He'd barely taken a sip of his drink when the door opened, sending the heavenly scent of rosemary and mint wafting through the café. And seconds later he heard a sweet voice;

"Dr Crane!"

He rose in one fluid motion; his heart beat faster at the sight of her.

"Daphne..."

She rushed toward him, her smile warming him faster than his latte had.

"I'm so glad to find you here. There's something I need to tell you."

His hand began to shake and he quickly sat his drink on the table, unable to believe what he was hearing. His goddess, his angel was actually here to see him?

It was like a dream come true.

"Y-you came here to see me?"

She smiled and blushed; making her appear even more beautiful and he couldn't help but notice how nervous she seemed.

"I came to apologize."

The answer startled him. "Apologize? But Daphne you didn't-."

"I'm afraid I did. You see, I feel terrible about the way I acted when Eddie tore open your sack of flour. I know how much it meant to you and I was completely insensitive, making jokes and using that horrible accent. I'd never intentionally hurt you that way. I'm so sorry for laughing at you, Dr. Crane."

"That's all right, Daphne. I suppose it was a ridiculous idea to begin with."

"Not at all. I think it's very admirable of you to simulate the experience of having children before you decide to have them. It's a big decision and not something to take lightly. Why, when the time comes, I should probably do something similar. You know... to make sure that I'll be a good mother."

"You'll be an amazing mother, Daphne." He said quickly.

She smiled warmly and covered her hand with his, causing him to shiver from her touch.

"That's so sweet of you to say, Dr. Crane. But it's a bit scary to think about it. Being responsible for someone's life. That's why it's very admirable that you spent so much time taking care of that sack of flour as though it were your own son."

But he shook his head sadly. "Thank heavens it wasn't a real child. I was a horrible father, Daphne! That sack of flour was put through so much hell that I managed to completely disgrace myself. Imagine, setting your child on fire!"

He saw her suppress a smile and although it stung, he couldn't blame her. The whole thing had been completely absurd.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Dr. Crane. I have no doubt that you'll be a wonderful father."

He looked at her in surprise. "You do?"

"Of course I do! How could you not be? You're kind, sweet, considerate and from what I can tell, very loving."

His heart warmed at her kind words. "Thank you, Daphne but I just don't think I could be a good father."

"Oh, Dr. Crane what makes you say that?"

He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. When silence fell between them, he felt her hand on his shoulder prompting him to look at her.

"Remember Arleen, the cab driver whose baby Dad delivered?"

"Yes, that is such a wonderful story. Sounds like you had an exciting night!"

"Well... we saw her at the hospital earlier when Frasier was visiting Clarence. She brought out her baby to show us."

Daphne smiled and sighed dreamily. "Oh, I bet it was absolutely beautiful. Was it a boy or a girl?"

"Um... A boy... Nathan. She even let me hold him."

Once more Daphne laughed, but it wasn't in a mocking way at all. The sound was heavenly, like music to his ears and he found that he could listen to it all day.

"I would love to see you with a baby in your arms, Dr. Crane! I can just picture you, starin' into your son or daughter's eyes. Why, you'd be the proudest father in Seattle. And I have no doubt that your child would be loved unconditionally."

Once more he shook his head sadly. "No..."

"Dr. Crane, what are you saying?"

"It was awful, Daphne! One minute I'm holding that beautiful baby in my arms, and when he started to cry, I tried to comfort him by empathizing. After all everything in the world is still new to him."

"That's very kind of you. See, I knew you'd be a wonderful father."

"But that's not why he was crying." Niles finished.

"Oh?"

"He was crying because I hurt him. _Hurt_ him, Daphne! I mean physically _hurt_ him!"

He rose from his chair and began pacing the area around his table.

"But Dr. Crane, I'm sure it was an accident."

"I don't know how to take care of a baby, Daphne! I was stupid to think that I could."

Wordlessly she went to him and drew him into her arms, gently rubbing his back.

"You'll be a wonderful father." She whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, Daphne." He said, hugging her once more.

"Well, I should probably get going and-oh! Silly me! I completely forgot why I had come!"

"You said you'd come to apologize but believe me Daphne, it wasn't necessary."

"Nonsense. I was horrible, Dr. Crane. But actually I have something for you."

He was so taken aback, he felt himself becoming light headed and he held onto the table for support.

"F-for me?"

As she smiled and reached into her bag, Niles could hardly catch his breath. "Daphne, that's very generous of you but what could you possibly-."

He stopped suddenly when he saw the object that she held in her hand. It was a brand-new sack of flour, almost identical to the one that Eddie had destroyed.

"Flour? But what on earth-."

"I felt so bad that yours got destroyed and I know how much it meant to you so I bought you one to replace it. I'm sure you'll love it just as much."

It was such a silly thing and yet the gesture touched him so deeply that he felt tears form in his eyes. At that moment he loved her more than he thought possible and he wanted nothing more than to give her the children he knew she wanted so badly.

But the mere thought was completely insane. He was a married man and she would never have him... not in a million years.

"Dr Crane? Are you crying?"

Quickly he brushed the tear from his cheek. "Um no..." He said, risking a nosebleed. "I just-."

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought-."

He smiled and took the flour sack from her, and hugged it to his chest.

"I'm not upset. Just...Thank you, Daphne. This is... so thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane. Now... would you like me to drive you home to get your car? The sofa is all cleaned up and Eddie's had a bath so he won't be coming into the living room anytime soon. We can take your son home in time for his nap."

Her seriousness made him laugh.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but are you sure you don't want a drink first? I'd be happy to buy you anything you'd like."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, a gesture that nearly made him drop his beloved bag of flour. "That's sweet Dr. Crane but I'm sure your son is tired. After all, he's had an adventurous day."

As Niles, Daphne and his flour child left Café Nervosa, he couldn't help dreaming of the day he'd be holding his own son in his arms and looking into the eyes of that child's beautiful mother... his goddess... his angel... Daphne Moon.

_Someday..._

**THE END**


End file.
